When Leo Met Jemma
by annavale23
Summary: Leo Fitz has always loved Jemma Simmons, ever since he first saw her. But how did Leo meet Jemma? How did they become FitzSimmons? This is about when Leo and Jemma first met, at the academy. Enjoy! x (Reviews welcome)
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

******Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**Hey, guys! Here's my next fan fic, all about when Leo Fitz first met Jemma Simmons at the academy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Fitz**_

How long have I loved Jemma Simmons? Ever since I first met her, all those years back at the academy. I was a quiet kid who preferred to remain incognito, a shadow to all the other students. I worked hard, and my tutors told me my prospects were high. So I kept to myself and devoted my whole attention to my work.

And then Jemma turned up.

To anyone else, I'm sure Jemma appeared ordinary. But to me, she was like an angel. An angel who loved science as much as I did. I watched her from a distance, admiring her work without ever speaking a word to her. And I was happy that way. Because if Jemma never knew who I was or how I felt, she could never hurt me by not returning my feelings.

But then the academy paired us up, thinking that we'd be the perfect partners. So I had to talk to her. And that was the most nerve-wracking experience of my life.

_**Jemma**_

I smile brightly at Leo Fitz, my new partner. His eyes stayed on the floor, and the poor guy was sweating nervously.

_Does he not like me? _I wondered, panicking. It would just be like me to get a partner who hated me.

I'd studied Leo's work when I was told that I would be working with him at the academy. For all I could see, he was impressive. I was bursting to ask him about some of his theories, and to have a chance to add my own ideas to his.

But if the guy didn't like me, I doubt I'd even get a chance to say my name, let alone contribute to his work.

Or maybe I was overreacting. I _did_ tend to do that a lot. Maybe the guy was nervous.

"Hello." I say in my strong, cheery and _very_ English voice. "I'm Jem-"

"Jemma Simmons, I know." Leo says quickly. I can tell by his accent that he's not American either. "I'm Leo Fitz. I look forward to working with you."

"And I too. I couldn't help but notice, with your last paper..." I dive in and recite off my ideas to him. For the first time since meeting me, Leo raises his eyes to mine. They are wide and surprised.

"That fixes the problem I was having!" He exclaims. He embraces me suddenly, squeezing me into a bear hug. I grin, laughing softly at his enthusiasm.

As soon as the hug begins, it's over. Leo looks embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He apologises.

"Don't be!" I reply cheerily. "Leo Fitz, I think I'm going to enjoy working with you!"

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

_**Fitz**_

I glance at Jemma from the corner of my eye. We're working on our next paper in the darkened study hall. She scraps her light brown hair back into a ponytail as she works, frowning over each sentence.

_God, she looks so beautiful. _I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _Focus on the paper, Leo_.

Jemma looks up and puts down her pen, crossing her arms on the table in front of her.

"Leo?" She asks. I look at her. "It's nearly spring break, isn't it?"

I nod, chewing on the end of my pen.

"Do you have any plans?" She asks.

"Not really. Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to come to my parent's house with me." Jemma says calmly.

_She wants me to meet her parents? _I can feel a red flush creeping into my ears, like it always does when I'm excited.

"Sure." I try to look nonchalant when really, my heart's beating out of control in my chest. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Please Review x**


	2. Chapter 2: Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**Here's the next chapter, guys! Enjoy x. **

**Sorry about the delay,I was kinda busy with college work.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**2 NIGHT BEFORE LEO IS DUE TO MEET JEMMA'S PARENTS**

_**Jemma**_

I lie awake in my bed, my heart pounding.

Tomorrow, when I wake up, Leo and I will board a plane and fly to London. From there, we'll drive to my parent's countryside manor, and my parents will finally meet the boy I've been telling them so much about.

But now that the trip's nearly upon us, I feel awfully nervous. I want Leo to meet my parents because I have a feeling that we'll be working together for many more years, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to crawl up in a small ball in mu bunk and never move again.

Maybe I'm nervous because I haven't exactly told Leo everything about my family. Like how they're quite rich. And that they live in a manor. And that we have house staff. Maybe I'm afraid that Leo will assume I'm some rich, stuck-up brat.

Or maybe I'm over thinking again. Leo _knows_ me. He won't judge me, because that's not Leo. He'll just accept it.

I hope.

_**Leo**_

I pace in my room, a cold sweat forming on my skin. I'm nervous about meeting Jemma's parents, because what if they don't like me? What if this whole trip's a prank, and I'll end up abandoned somewhere.

_Calm down, Leo. _I tell myself. _Jemma's not going to abandon you. She's not like that. _

I wonder what kind of house Jemma grew up in. A small cottage? I don't think so. Someone with her classiness grew up somewhere posh and fancy. But I'm not going to change my opinion of Jemma on how she grew up. To be honest, I'm sure that even if she was the Queen of England or just a lowly peasant I would still love her the same. Because I love Jemma for who she is. For how she gets excited at the slightest new discovery, for how she can make the best prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich, with just a hint of pesto aioli, anywhere.

_Mmmm, Jemma's sandwiches._ Saliva begins to pool in my mouth as I imagine the sandwiches, imagine eating them.

Then I pause for a moment.

_Leo Fitz,_ I tell myself, _You are weird. _

And then I lie down on my bunk and imagine the taste of Jemma's sandwich.

_**THE MORNING LEO AND JEMMA ARE DUE TO LEAVE**_

"Have fun, Leo and Jemma." The headmaster of the academy, Anne Weaver, says. "Make sure you're careful."

"We will, ma'am." Jemma says respectfully.

"Have a good spring break, ma'am." I say as Jemma and I get ready to get into the car that will take us to the airport so we can catch the plane to go to England.

Anne Weaver smiles.

"You too, Leo. You too."

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
